The present invention relates to a cooking device and, more particularly, to a steam cooker.
Steaming is a method of cooking using steam. Steaming is considered a healthy cooking technique and capable of cooking almost all kinds of food. Steaming works by boiling water continuously, causing it to vaporize into steam; the steam then carries heat to the nearby food, thus cooking the food. The food is kept separate from the boiling water but has direct contact with the steam, resulting in a moist texture to the food. Overcooking or burning food is easily avoided when steaming it. Individuals looking to not increase their fat intake may prefer steaming to other methods which require cooking oil. Steaming also results in a more nutritious food than boiling because fewer nutrients are leached away into the water.
As can be seen, there is a need for easy to use steam cookers to prevent foods from burning and to retain the nutrients within the food.